


Hereafter

by lunajun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death, Domestic, Dreams and Nightmares, Heavy Angst, M/M, Other, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Strangers to Lovers, i hate how all of the tags are negative, mention of blood violence and rape (necessary for character understanding)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunajun/pseuds/lunajun
Summary: My name is Wen Junhui.I dream about different people. Even the ones whom I don't know. I dream about people gaining luck, people dying, natural calamities happening, diseases spreading.Yes, I can see the future. But one thing I tell you. Don't wish to be someone like me.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> yay to my first fic here but boo becos of the tags 😐  
> i love wonhui so much, please dont get mad at me 😣

My name is Wen Junhui.

I'm sure you guys had already watched some documentaries regarding people that can see the future. _Like me._ Well, I don't blame you for not believing them. It's just a clip or a video that's been made merely for entertainment and to quench curiosity. Who would believe _such_ _things_ right?

_Yes, I can see the future_. You can call me a prophet, predictor, oracle, clairvoyant, or even a psychic. But one thing I tell you. Don't wish to be someone like me. It's _really scary_.

You may see it as a weird thing, but my parents wanted me to see it as a gift. A gift that the gods have given to help people. But tell you what, I've tried helping them but they just freaked out while the others tried to use me.

I dream about different people. Even the ones whom I don't know. I dream about people gaining luck, people dying, natural calamities happening, diseases spreading.

Ever since I was young, I had problems communicating with people. That's why I ended up being home-schooled. You must be thinking that I was lucky for not meeting terror teachers, not being bullied, or never receiving an F from a Math class. But actually, it wasn't very _fortunate_ for me. I have freaked out all my teachers. Ms. Andrade freaked out when I told her that she'll lose her money playing casino one night. The very next day, instead of teaching me, she kept on asking me how and where shall she bet her money. I didn't answer her. She started to _use me_. Next thing I knew, she was replaced by another teacher. Then there's Ms. Bridge – I told her that her boyfriend was just using her and told her she should break up with him. She was very angry at me and decided to quit. Then one day, she came back, apologizing and asking me to check if her new boyfriend will be loyal to her.

_Again, being used._

Don't ask about my other teachers. They really just used me. I was quite tired with the set up, so I chose to stop studying with the help of strangers. Throughout the years I’ve studied diligently on my own with both of my loving parents teaching me also when they weren’t busy with work.

\------------------------

" Is this the Wens’ Residence? " This person standing in our doorway is neither my parents coming home from a week-long business trip.

" Yes it is. " I answered uncomfortably.

" Are you Wen Junhui the son of Mr. And Mrs. Wen? "

" Yes I am. "

" Can I have a word with you young Mr. Wen? "

" What do you need? "

" It's about your parents. "

" They aren't here. They are on a business trip. "

" As I was informed of; and the reason as to why I am here. Can we perhaps talk inside young Mr. Wen? " I was unsure of letting this man in but I suddenly saw a bothering vision.

" Ugghh " I used my free hand to clasp my head while the other grips tightly at the door.

This is why I hate having visions. Seeing what's going to happen next. They have bad effects. They give me headaches. Good thing what I saw wasn't that of a bad one. Or else I'll be suffering from a severe headache. That's what I've noticed with my visions. If they are bad ones, the effect will be a major headache and if it's a good thing, it'll just hurt lightly.

" Are you alright young Mr. Wen ? "

" Yes I am. Please do come in. "

I've never got a visitor before so I don't know what to do. My parents are the only persons I know. I haven't seen any of my relatives before. Maybe because my parents hid me. From all the people trying to use me. **_Cruel people in this cruel world_**.

" I will get straight to the point young Mr. Wen, "

" My parents, right? What about them? "

" I truly apologize to be the news-bearer young Mr. Wen, but I believe they are dead. "

" W-what did you just say? "

" I am sorry but they are dead. " I was mortified at what I’ve just heard.

" N-No this isn't happening. " I whispered to myself.

" Young Mr. Wen- "

" Y-You're lying right? " I can feel my tears already but I looked at him beggingly, seeking the lie in his eyes – but there wasn’t. He wasn’t lying.

" No! This can't be happening! You're lying! No! It was just a dream! A nightmare to be exact! " I hysterically said. _No that wasn’t a vision! It was just a dreadful nightmare! None of it is going to happen!_

" A dream? A nightmare? What do you mean? " The man eyed at me weirdly. _No._

" I meant nothing. Please just go. "

"But young Mr. Wen-- "

" I said leave! Please, just go! " _I need to be alone. This isn’t happening. No!_

" I…. I understand. I guess we'll talk some other day then. Until we meet again Mr. Wen Junhui. "

I didn't even bother to lead him to the doorstep and broke down right there and then. As weak as I am, I tried to go back to my room where I can cry myself to sleep – to somewhat ease the pain I am currently suffering from. But not a single muscle of my body wanted to move. There was no use.

_Why does it have to be right now? They can live longer. We can still be a happy family. A loving mother, a hard-working father and a normal child._

**_Oh right. I'm not normal._** I smiled bitterly.

I have always been a child who brought endless problems to his parents because he’s not normal. Their child is a freak that can see the future. He can't go to school like any other child. He can't go out because he's too scared. He's weak. He's a cry-baby. He has always been dependent on his parents. He's just too much to handle.

_Why couldn't have I become a normal person? A person that can't see the future. A person that does not have to be troubled by other people's future._

_Why?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate at how the first fic im posting here is an angst one 🤦  
> i've written this story way before (it was actually a high school project of mine lol) and it's my 3rd time re-writing it with different characters. and i've posted the 1st and 2nd rewrite in diff platforms too and i wanted this to be posted in twt BUT i was feeling quite meh about having my first twt fic in my acc (@lunajun_) to be THIS HEAVY lol.
> 
> i just think that wonhui fits this story too even though the tags are..... well let's just say it's quite dark 😭😭😭 if you do think that the tags aren't sufficient especially for the upcoming chapters, please do let me know so i can add more.
> 
> feel free to ask me questions thru my cc https://curiouscat.qa/lunajun_
> 
> random fact: the original title of this fic is the name of the main character but i thought it would've weird with wonhui so i just decided to go with its current title


	2. The Unsafe Secret

It's been a week and my parents were given a proper burial. That man didn't bother me anymore.

I opened the door wanting to go outside to breathe some fresh air to calm down,

" Are you Wen Junhui?! "

" Is it true that you can read the future?! "

" Are you a fraud or someone who just seek attention?! "

" Please answer us Mr. Wen! "

" Say a word please! "

" You can read the future, right?! "

" I'll pay you thousands just tell me my future! "

" Don't mind him! I'll give you millions! "

I don't know what's happening. There were flashes of cameras everywhere. How did they know me? Who are they? How did they find out my ability?

" Answer us Mr. Wen Junhui! "

Questions in my head, I just slammed the door shut. I have seen this exact moment – reporters, journalists flocking to a rumored prophet – but I did not know that the prophet that vision pertained to was me. There are so many frauds out there wanting to get headlines like this just to become rich, but unfortunately this stupid ability is what I have and is real.

" Attention-seeker aren't you Mr. Wen? " I quickly find that voice.

" You again?! "

" Yes, young boy. " he said as he casually sat on the couch.

" H-how did you get in here?! "

" Calm down boy. You are quite nervous. "

" I asked you a question Mister--! "

" Yuan. Lee Yuan. Aren't you curious how we found out your little secret? "

" You! You told them. "

" Oh not just them boy. Actually, the whole world knows. "

" What?! How did you even know?! "

" Through this. " he raised a book.

" What is that? " He tilted the book and I saw something written on it. " Wen. " I read.

" Yes, it is. " He threw the book on my side of the table.

" I was planning to give it to you the day we met, but you weren't doing so good. Though my curiosity kept bugging me... So I opened it, read it and there I found your secret. " He smirked with evilness evident.

I grabbed the book and flipped through it. Family pictures were in there – detailed activities that occurred since the day I was born, what my parents felt when they noticed my gift,

" Now don't get teary Junhui. " I was brought back to reality by his taunting voice. " Just imagine how much money I can earn just by getting you read other people's future. "

" What?! Money you can earn?! I don't even know you and now you're trying to own me?! " I hissed at him. He’s a lunatic.

" You're so innocent boy. With just intriguing words and fake documents, you can easily make the world believe into anything you know? People are just _that_ easy to trick. And you Junhui, you’re my long, lost nephew now. Brilliant plan I got, right?" He was laughing hysterically.

" What?! What exactly have you done?! Get out of here! "

" No can do my nephew. I am your guardian now. "

" What?! No!! " _He's using me! No I can't allow this. My parents were right. The world is indeed cruel. It'll use you and after using you, it'll certainly destroy you._

I can’t let any of this happen. I need to think of a plan. I need to escape from him.

" Come back tomorrow and we'll talk. About what's going on lately..... uncle. "

\------------------------

It's 2:00 am and I've packed the things I need to get out of here. I need to escape this place if I don't want to be used by others and by that Yuan. Even though I don't want to leave our house, I have to. Even though this is the only place where I have been all my life – it holds the memories and proof that Wen Junhui was indeed real and he exists, along with his curse – I need to go. For my own. I need to be strong. I need to stand on my own now. It's my first time going somewhere, on my own. Yes, it's indeed a bit scary – well a whole lot scary actually; but here I am, finally facing this scary world.

It's 8:00 am and I'm already in Couie. We have another house here that is only to be used in case of an emergency as my parents had said before. They bought it for that sole purpose and since what was happening lately is an emergency, I've decided to come here.

I'm almost there until I see a crowd of people in front the house.

" He's there! Wen Junhui!! "

Then all of a sudden, I was surrounded again by people with their cameras flashing, questions regarding my ability, insults of me as a fraud. _I am getting tired of this. Really._

I was shocked when someone grabbed my hand and we started running away from the crowd. " Wait! Hey stop! " I yelled to the person who's carefully dragging me away.

He did not answer. Well, I have no choice for now. Since I needed to escape back there, I went on with the pull from a stranger.

" Where are we? " I asked him. I looked around. All I can see are trees. Eventually, we started walking through the forest and finally my fear kicked in. " Hey! Where are you taking me?! " I half-shouted at him but I get nothing but the realization of the warmth of his hand on mine. Has he been holding it this entire time?

" Wow. " I couldn’t help but be in awe. There's a two-story house in the middle of the forest and not far from the house is a crystal-clear river. Modern touches and finishes were evident on the house indicating its and possibly its owners’ age.

From the porch of the house came running a yellow Labrador Retriever towards us. I instinctively hid behind the man who dragged me here.

“ It’s okay. He won’t hurt you. “ I hesitated petting the dog but when I saw its pleading eyes I couldn’t help myself anymore.

" Aren't you a good dog, huh? Welcoming visitors. " I talked to the dog like he can understand me. I kept on brushing his face with my hands and he seemed to like it.

Yes. I like animals. My parents initially gave me a cat when I was young, and they deemed it was very beneficial to me so more pets were welcomed to our family – two more cats, a dog and a turtle. But the inevitable came and they too met their ends after being with us for a long time. _Why is death necessary?_

" Rade. It's his name. Follow me. Let's get you unpacked. " We entered the house and just like from outside, it's beautiful. Gray and white dominating the color scheme of the overall interior.

" Wait. Is this house yours? " I asked. " Isn't it obvious? “

_Wait. What if he's trying to use me?_

" No I'm not. "

" What? "

" I'm not trying to use you. "

" You're a mind reader! " I looked at him accusingly.

" No. It's just that you're saying it. And I can clearly hear it. "

Wait. Why am I being comfortable with him? I was sure I had problems with strangers but why am I comfortable with him? Why am I feeling at ease with him?

" Sit first Junhui. " I did not. I still don't trust him even though he's making me feel comfortable and at ease. No, I shouldn’t go with my feelings, I should be rational.

" How did you know my name? "

" Why? Isn't that your name? That's what the reporters back there called you. " Ahhh I thought he knew me because of the news.

" It seems like those reporters will be lurking around your house for some days. And you don't have anywhere else to stay. So, I'll let you stay here. "

" What?! I don't even know you! "

" You're lucky that I've even offered you to stay here. You're going to live with a handsome lad. "

" Conceited. " I snorted out. " No Junhui, just clearly stating a fact. " He confidently said as he walks towards me. I managed to get a better look of his face now that we’re alone. His face is adorned with a strongly-defined jaw and cheekbones, softened with small eyes, well-defined nose and thin lips.

" Why are you blushing? " I immediately took my gaze away from him as he flashed a teasing smile as he took something behind me.

" Wait I thought I left that behind? " I said pertaining to my bag that he was currently handing to me.

" I was carrying it while we were running. You didn't notice? "

" No. You grabbed my hand suddenly and I was shocked. " He then chuckled.

" Well I guess, who wouldn’t be when someone handsome suddenly kidnaps you right? "  
  


“ Wait so you did kidnap me! You said it yourself. “

“ I’ve already explained it Junhui, don’t fuss about it longer and follow me. “

"Here's where you'll be staying." he said pointing at the door to the right amongst the three other doors situated at the second floor of the house.

" If there's anything you need, call me. I'm just in my room – that room besides yours – if not, then I'm outside with Rade. "

" Okay thank you,... "

" Wonwoo. It's Wonwoo. "

" Right. Thank you. Wonwoo. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god, writing a wohui fic with a dog in it instead of a cat really iffed me so BAD asduifwldew but i cant switch it to a cat cos it really wouldn't just fit with the story T^T i'm so sorry best catboys wonhui T^T
> 
> yay wonwoo's finally here!!
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/lunajun_


	3. The Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mention of blood and violence warning near the end! :<

I entered the room and was quite shocked as it encompasses a different color scheme than the rest of the house – it was a mix of light pink and baby blue. Maybe he has a sister and whenever she visits here, she uses this room.

I fixed my things, took a bath and decided to lay in bed, although I don't want to sleep yet. Seeing other people's future is a burden too. I see people dying and I can't do a thing to save them. For normal people, they can easily dismiss the thought upon waking up if they dream about a person dying. But for me, it's different. What I dream is what will happen in the future. It is the future and it will surely happen.

Well, this place is just perfect. I looked outside the window and saw Rade. I suddenly got this urge to pet Rade and run my hands through his soft fur, so I got outside of my room and noticed that Wonwoo isn’t anywhere in the house. Well, maybe he's in his room. In any case, I hurried towards Rade.

" Rade! " I called the dog and he immediately started licking me.

" Stop it Rade! You're tickling me. " I said as I was giggling.

" Junhui. Get back in the house. " I was startled by Wonwoo’s voice behind me. "Why? I want to be with Rade." I pouted at him.

_" They're here. "_

" Ehhh? "

" Just get back in the house. "

" Okay. "

" They’ve managed to follow us. " He said right after closing the door. He opened the TV and through it I saw some reporters hiding behind the trees and bushes. It's like a monitor for cctv cameras.

" Whoa. Talk about high-tech. " I mused. " Just don't go out Junhui. "

" Wonwoo, can I ask you a question? "

" What? "

" Why are you doing this to me? Well, I didn't meant that to be a bad thing or anything – just… why are you helping me? " I was waiting for his answer but all I got was silence and he motioned towards the kitchen.

" Let's just eat Junhui. I got some take out from Era's. "

"Who's Era? "

" Hmmm, do remind me to take you out for a walk once things settle down. "

\------------------------

I can’t help but fiddle in my seat realizing that I am currently eating dinner with a whole complete stranger.

" Hey Wonwoo, don't you uhmmm, know about me? " I popped the bubble.

" Why? Are you that popular that even I need to know everything about you? " He chuckled.

" No. I mean, haven't you watched the news lately? "

" _It's because I have to._ " he suddenly blurted.

" Huh? "

" That's the answer to your question earlier. "

" What question? I had so many questions for you the whole day. Which one is it? "

" Never mind. Just get a good night sleep Junhui. I’m pretty sure you had a very long day, go to your room now, I'll just do the dishes. "

" No. Let me wash them instead. " I protested. And also held the plate which he was holding too.

" Junhui. "

" Come on, I feel bad not doing anything here. I promise I won’t break anything! "

" Tsk. No Junhui, listen to me and just go to sleep. " We kept on arguing, taking hold of the stack of plates from one another and with a slip from both our hands, its shatter echoed in the room.

" See, that's why I insisted on washing them. For the record, this wasn’t my fault. " I said as I crouched down starting to clean up the mess.

" Don't touch it Junhui. "

" Do you mind getting me a bin or a trash bag where I can put these shards Wonwoo? " I said ignoring him. Better cleanup these immediately or Rade might get injured.

" I said don't touch it! " My hand immediately froze in the air as I attempt to reach out for the porcelain shards. I looked at Wonwoo and his expression went from being agitated to being frustrated. Did I anger him?

" I-I’m sorry. I just wanted to help- "

I heard him sigh. " I'm sorry for shouting. You can help by just going to sleep, hmmm Junhui? "

“ o-okay… “ I turned my back at him and headed upstairs to sleep.

\------------------------

" Where are we going? " Weeks already passed by and let’s just say that I'm now quite comfortable with Wonwoo’s company.

" It's your third time asking that kitten. Don't you get tired from asking questions? " I chuckled at the pet name remembering me pestering Wonwoo for days asking him to watch cat videos with me; along with asking if he has a cat and suggesting him that it’ll be great if Rade has a little cat brother to play with.

“ Kitten? “

" Hmm? Ahh, I don't know. Maybe because it's my first time going to a place I don't know. "

" You really didn't step out from your house all your life? "

" Well, considering the current situation, you can’t say it like that. I go to places but I am- _was_ always with my parents. But that happens rarely, going out on vacations and stuff. So all of this is fairly new to me. "

" Princess aren't you? " He chuckled.

" I am not. I got here in Couie all in one piece! That speaks a lot you know! " I strongly refused and he just snickered at me.

" We're going to the market. "

" What? But you know there's so many people there! They might notice me! "

" The life in the city and the life in the province are quite the opposite kitten. There's big possibility that they don't know you. I told you, you are not that popular to be known by all the people. "

" But how do you explain my neighbors here? I'm sure they already know from the reporters that they’re looking for me. "

" Kitten, we’re far from your house and honestly based from your stories, I doubt that your neighbors even know about your existence. Also, it's a Tuesday which means that not many people are at the market. It’s usually packed during the weekends. "

" Can't I just at least stay here? To be sure. "

" I told you kitten, they followed me. And I'm sure once they see that I come out here, they'll come rushing to you. "

" But we'll be caught if we go out. Can't we just stay here? "

" We can't Junhui. We’re running out of food and stuff—don't look to your left. "

" Why? " He took a remote and the curtains closed. " I didn't expect them to still lurk around. "

" What are you talking about? "

" Well kitten, it seems like some of your stalkers are still here. I figured they’ll give up now especially after some weeks but it seems like they'll do everything just to have a photo of you and spread it to the world. “ he sighed frustratedly. “ It's best that they can't take a picture of you here kitten, or else you'll have many fans and I just really don’t want to share with anyone else your attention. " he smirked. 

I can feel my cheeks burning up with his indication. " But how can we leave your house? "

" Hmmm, there is another path we can use to get out of this forest. We'll just use Rade as a distraction. "

" Okay then. let's go. " I am quite scared and nervous of going to the market because it's my first time. But I'm also excited. What does a market look like? Mom never agreed to let me join her in buying things we needed. She said it's too dangerous.

" Hey Wonwoo, don’t leave me- "

" Don't go outside yet, kitten. I'll just prepare Rade. " I squinted through the curtains to see him brush Rade’s face and off the dog goes. Rustling of leaves could be heard so maybe Rade's chasing them out.

" Come on kitten, we need to go. " He said grasping my hand in his. 

\------------------------

" Is this what a market really looks like? " He chuckled at my amusement.

" Haven’t you watch movies or dramas kitten? Pretty sure majority have this scene where they'll be in a market. "

" Well, as you know I watch cute cate videos more! And I actually tend to read books more. I prefer them rather than movies. " I answered.

" Here wear this. " He said as he gave me cap. " What's this for? "

" Disguise. Just to make sure. " I fixed it atop my brown strands, slightly frowning at how it doesn’t suit me.

" Ready? Why are you frowning? Is something wrong? “

" I look weird. "

“ You look pretty kitten okay? “ he chuckled as he smiled at me. " One reminder throughout our trip is to just stay close to me alright? " I nodded as an answer and we got both ourselves out of the car.

My eyes wander from one direction to another. There are so many things in here – things I haven’t seen before! Wonwoo said that there shouldn’t be many people but there are still many people. Some guys are carrying heavy things, there are vendors selling different kinds of stuffs, yelling out their products hoping to attract potential customers.

" Ouch. " I said as someone bumped me. " Sorry. " Then the kid ran.

" You okay kitten? Deep breaths. "

" Yeah I’m good. So where do we go first? "

" Seafood section. "

“ Wait why there? You don’t like seafood Wonwoo. “

“ I know. We’ll just be there so you can look at the sea creatures. You told me before you wanted to go to an aquarium, it’s not the same thing but I think it’ll somewhat be similar. “

I halted my tracks with a delighted feeling creeping up my chest. He noticed I stop so he turned to me with a confused look. “ Thank you Wonwoo. “ I smiled sweetly at him.

“ You’re welcome kitten. But we can’t be there for too long okay? We need to buy other stuff too. “

" Whoa. Is that crab alive? Wow let’s go Wonwoo! " I heard him chuckled as I dragged him with me towards it.

" Yeah. Careful kitten, it might pinch you. "

" Wow it's my first time seeing a live crab! "

" Everything's your first-time kitten. I expect that. No need to tell me. "

We roamed around and bought a lot of things. I've seen a lot of things too. We were off to one last stop when I smelled something delicious. I followed the savory scent and it led me to shop that sells bread. Everything looked delicious. I was about to ask Wonwoo to buy me some when I realized that he wasn't with me. I'm sure we were together. I tired remembering that path I took from where I was last with Wonwoo but I just can't remember, I don’t know where I am. I think I'm lost. I walked around mindful of people in my surroundings as I try to look for Wonwoo.

_ A person being killed. He's now being stabbed many times. Blood is now all over his body. He's screaming for help even though nobody would hear him. His body is now on the ground. He's still being stabbed. Murder. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here i thought this fic finally has a light chapter >_< i am sorry!!!
> 
> also, i became frustrated while going over the seafood section on the initial version. there was no way i was gonna include it knowing wonwoo doesnt eat it but i think i have somehow managed to work around it? hihi wonwoo subtly spoiling his kitten 😆😉
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/lunajun_


	4. The Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> itallics + underlines = visions  
> mention of blood and violence are indicated in this chapter :<

_A person being killed. He's now being stabbed many times. Blood is now all over his body. He's screaming for help even though nobody would hear him. His body is now on the ground. He's still being stabbed. Murder._

I became weak and fell on my knees. Another vision. My head hurts. It's like it's being split into two.

" Junhui!! "

" W-Wonwoo.. " I managed to utter under my breath.

" You’re looking pale kitten. Are you feeling sick? " I can't walk properly so I held onto his arms for support.

Right. He doesn't know that I can read the future.

" Do you need anything? Water? Medicine? " I’ve noticed that I’m at my room now. How we managed to get home, that I didn’t notice because of my aching head.

" Stay calm. I’m- i'm fine. Just don't panic. " I managed to tell him as he was pulling a chair and stationed it beside my bed to sit on it.

I focused on telling myself not to sleep. I don't want to see another person's future after seeing murder. I don’t want anything worse.

_ A child is now being spanked by her father. Her father is drunk. The father kept on spanking her. He then got his belt and used it as a whip and whipped her daughter. The daughter kept on crying. She was begging for her father to stop. The father then started to touch the young girl's body. He started to take off her clothes. Horror was found in the child’s face. Child abuse and rape. _

" Ahhhh n-no! "

" Kitten, are you alright?! " Panic was evident in his voice as I hear him get up from his seat.

I kept on clasping my head tightly. It hurts so bad. No. Not like this. Murder first then child abuse and rape now?! This hurts so much.

" Hey kitten, answer me, what’s wrong?! "

" AHHHHHH! P-please stop!! Stop it!! "

" What can I do kitten?! " A warmth then enveloped me, slowly making things better. Little by little.

That's right. They used to hug me too. Whenever this _day_ comes. The day that multiple visions invade me. But now, _they are gone_.

" W-wonwoo... " I frowned upon the hoarseness of my voice from the screams I have produced from the last 3 hours. It’s starting to clear out, the pain becoming bearable now.

" Are you alright kitten?! I was worried! "

" W-what date is it today Wonwoo? "

" It’s the 18th. Why do you ask? "

" Nothing. " _18th_. How could I forget? It has always been a dreadful day for me.

18th of every month I keep on having multiple visions. Worse, they happen to be bad visions. That's why every 18th of the month, they'll not go to work and stay with me instead helping me to feel better.

" Are you alright now? " He asked.

" Yes, thank you.. and sorry. "

" What are you apologizing for kitten? "

" For causing you trouble. "

" Since the day I rescued you from those people, I knew that I got myself into trouble. I've already expected to be troubled by you, kitten. And I've accepted it ever since the day I helped you. " Then he smiled.

Why is he saying these things? It makes my heart uneasy. Wait what is this that I'm feeling?

" You're as red as the crab we saw earlier kitten. "

" N-No I'm not! "

\------------------------

" You can read the future. " He said. It was not a question, it was a statement. I was shocked so I didn't manage to answer him.

" Just don't go out Junhui. " he said, voice full of authority.

" Y-yes. "

" Let's eat breakfast then kitten. "

" Hey Wonwoo, aren't you going to use me? Now that you know I can read the future? " I stared at my hands as I fiddle the end of my shirt asking this question.

“ Kitten. “ I bit my bottom lip out of nervousness.

“ I-I don’t know how it works though. I don’t know if I can see your future. They’re all random. I don’t know which is which. I can’t—“ he got both of my hands in his and held my chin up to make me look at him.

" Kitten, why would I use you? I don't want to see the future. It'll come in time, why do I have to know it now when it's all waiting for it to happen in the following days? I don’t want it, all I need is the present. And the present I have now has you. " He chuckled and I returned a relieved smile at him.

Evening came.

" Where's Rade? " I questioned Wonwoo as I haven’t seen him since yesterday.

" Don't worry. He'll find his way back. "

" I'll cook! " I excitedly said.

" Do you even know how to cook? "

" Of course I can! Besides from reading books, cooking is my hobby. You'll be amazed how delicious it'll taste."

" Oh really? Is that a 'confident’ statement or a 'trying to be confident’ statement kitten? "

" Mean. " I started cooking.

" How old are you Wonwoo? "

" The same age as you. No job but I do have my inheritance that I got from my parents. Does not have a favorite color. Eats anything that is edible except seafood. Would rather prefer staying inside than outside. And had Rade since I was a teenager. I know that you'll ask these sort of questions kitten so I answered them ahead already. "

" No fun. " I pouted at him.

" Just focus on cooking kitten. "

" Yeah right. "

\------------------------

I suddenly woke up because I had this feeling that I need to. Two o'clock in the morning, my phone indicates.

I decided to went outside to feel the breeze but it’s a little more than that as it's a bit chilly. Should I build a fire? You know that thing called camp fire? I found about it in a book and it says it is the highlight of a camping trip. It says that a camping is a trip where you sleep outdoors instead of indoors. The book says it was fun having a camping trip so I want to experience that.

I built the fire according to the book, using my photographic memory. Of course, I wouldn't have that book now because I left it at home. _Home._

" How long have I been away from home? Months already I presume. I wonder if there are still people there trying to find out about me? How would the house would look like now being emptied for how many months? Are the plants there getting watered from the rain? I can't go there and water them anymore. I miss home. If only I have the power to turn back time. I wouldn't want any of this to happen. "

" But that's the thing kitten, you don't have that power. You can only see people's future. " I was taken aback by Wonwoo’s voice.

" I’m sorry, did I wake you up? "

" I think so. Who wouldn't when you suddenly see a fire from your window-view. I thought that something happened. Thank god you're safe kitten. " I felt my heartbeat became faster.

_What is happening to me?_

" You don't have the power to turn back time because you can't do anything to redo things again. You can't have a perfect life. You have to experience hardships kitten. You have to face what this cruel world will give you. If you happen to experience something bad in the past, it's up to you if you'll regret it and blame yourself or move on and go with the flow of your fate. " I was stunned at his words.

" Rade. " He said as Rade came into our view. I hurriedly ran towards Rade and brushed his fur. He started licking.

" Where have you been? I've been worried sick waiting for you to come back. " I said.

Then before I knew it, there were multiple gunshots fired.

" Junhui! Get back in the house! " Wonwoo shouted.

Then I heard Rade growl in pain. Blood was coming out from Rade.

" Rade! " I screamed. I saw him breathing heavily.

Rade is going to die.

_Rade is going to die._

NO!!!!

" No! " I screamed as Wonwoo was forcing me to stand up, pushing me towards the house.

" Wonwoo! Rade! Rade needs our help! " I screamed at him.

He kept pushing me in the house but I kept on fighting him wanting to go to Rade.

Then he was shot at the back. Not one or two shots, there were three.

" Wonwoo! " I screamed in horror.

" Dammit! Just get inside Junhui! " Wonwoo literally dragged the both of us through door and we stumbled upon ourselves on the floor inside.

I can hear ringing in my ears amongst the silence that overtook the surroundings. No further gunshots were heard. It’s as if nothing happened. The ringing in my ears was then replaced with consecutive heavy breathings coming from Wonwoo. It's like he can't breathe and he's begging for air. I immediately composed myself. I didn't know what to do!

What will I do first?! Do I need to get something?!

Or do I just need to be here and watch him die?!

Thinking of the thought that he'll die right now had me horrified. I quickly scrambled to get anything that can help him but I was grabbed by the hand.

" Junhui. " he said. I immediately kneeled before him and before I knew it, I found myself crying.

" Hush. Don't cry now kitten. " Then he started taking his shirt off. I closed my eyes, I don't want to see the blood that's coming from his body.

" Open your eyes. " he commanded but I still had my eyes shut as I strongly shook my head showing refusal.

" Junhui, I'm alright. Look at me kitten. " he said. I then opened my eyes slowly and I found him with this vest on. Not a single trace of blood visible.

" It's a bulletproof vest kitten. This vest was designed exclusively so that it can withstand any bullet in the world. " I immediately clung myself onto him when I was assured that he was okay.

" I-I...... I thought you...... you... were going to d-d... die... "

" I didn’t die, kitten. I’m okay. " he assured as I felt his warmth surrounding me.

" God dammit Junhui! You're bleeding! " that was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry T^T but we have one chapter left and it's gonna have wonwoo's point of view in it so i hope you see this fic's ending! 🥺🥺
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/lunajun_


	5. The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buckle up for the ending!

After that incident, I didn't dare to go outside. Rade was killed. Wonwoo almost died. I almost died. That night, I didn't even realize that I too was closed to being shot. Thank god it was just a scratch. Wonwoo said that the bullet got in contact with my skin but it missed.

That accident was 2 months ago. Yet, we still didn't know who would do that to us.

It has been a couple of months now since I have been with Wonwoo and thankfully the world started forgetting me. Remember the man who I spoke with the last time saying my parents were dead? Well he's the one that started it. Lee Yuan, him, that man. And he even said that I was his long, lost nephew and he shall take responsibility of me. Funny right?

Enough about the bad things, let's talk about good things. Well, Wonwoo and I became closer with each other uhmm, let’s just say we became best friends and we even shared our stories with each other. I knew a lot more about him now. And I think I like him, yes, I like him. I don't know how and when but my feelings are here. I tried hiding it at first, scared as to what he would think but I’ve confessed to him only to found out that our feelings were mutual.

" Kitten, I’m going to head out for a while, you okay here? "

" Yes, I think I'll be fine. " I beamed a smile at him walking towards him.

" I may be back late. Lock the doors okay? "

" Yes Wonwon. " I hugged him. " Behave well kitten. " He kissed me on my forehead. Sweet. " I will. "

I remembered what I dreamt last night. Two men were talking with each other and the man addressed the other one as ‘Wonwoo’ who used this other person, gaining his trust. I can't help but think that it may be my Wonwoo but it's just impossible. Wonwoo likes me and maybe even loves me as I do for him. He wouldn't possibly use me. No, I am sure he won't. He'll never do that.

**Wonwoo’s POV**

" You have to tell him Won. Who you are. What you want from him. Why you helped him in the first place. Tell him everything. " He said.

" I told you that I don't plan on using him anymore! I love him! And I'll never let anything or anyone hurt him. Even if it's you, Yuan. "

" So, you're going to betray your own brother, Jeon Wonwoo? " Yes, he's my brother. And I loathe it.

" Since the day you left us, I didn’t consider you as my brother anymore. You changed your name, didn’t you? We’re not in any way related anymore, don’t think you can hold me by the neck. This will be the last time we’ll be seeing each other dear brother. Please don't bother Junhui anymore. Or else I'll forget that I had a brother in the first place. Try laying your hands on him and who knows what I'll do to you. " I warned him.

" You're too late Won. Already got him. " Then I saw Junhui unconscious being carried by my brother's hoodlums.

" Junhui! " I immediately ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

" What have you done to her Yuan?!! " I screamed at him.

" Oh nothing much, little brother. I let her inhale something then she became unconscious. I didn't know that she'll be in that condition. " He acted innocently. I stood up and carried Junhui and started walking towards the door to leave.

" You can't Won. " Then his hoodlums got us surrounded and managed to get Junhui away from my grasp.

" No! Don't touch him! " I am far too outnumbered by his hoodlums and considering the fact that they have weapons, I am indeed no match for them. But I can’t give up. I need to get both Junhui and I away from him.

“ Give it a rest brother. “ I heard Yuan say as he hit my head with a bat as I was struggling to fight back his men. I can slowly feel myself losing consciousness.

“ N-no… Junhui…. “

\------------------------

" Wonwoo! Wake up! Wonwoo! " I tried to open my eyes as I hear Junhui’s voice. I opened them and found that we were in a pool that has no water in it. We were both tied on a chair that is chained to the floor.

" Finally you're awake dear brother. Quite a nap you have there. " I glared at Yuan.

" Stop this Yuan! You're crazy! " He really is losing it.

" If you just went according to plan Wonwoo! This wouldn't be happening! " No. Why does he have to do this?

" What exactly is going on Wonwoo?! " I can see tears coming from Junhui. Oh god, kitten.

" Tell her! Tell her Wonwoo! How you just used him! " Junhui looked at me.

" What is he talking about Wonwoo?! Answer me! " I saw confusion on his beautiful eyes.

" Why do you think he helped you in the first place Junhui? He was using you! We were having a bet. On how we can get you and then use your abilities. Everything he said to you were just lies. " Yuan laughed like a devil.

" No! Kitten, Junhui! Don't believe him! The truth is... the truth is..." I don't know if I can say these things right now. But my heart aches so much seeing Junhui cry.

" Junhui, yes, at first I was going to use you. It was all planned. I'll help you escape, gain your trust then use your abilities. But kitten, things didn’t go as planned; I liked you, I started to care for you, I hated the thought of using you. I hated how you cry every time you have a nightmare. I hated seeing you in pain with every vision you had. I wished that I was the one that has to go through the pain. You’ve let me realize that you just want to be a normal person, not someone who has this curse. You want to be free. You are selfless yet so fragile. You are precious Junhui, and I don't want to lose you. I just want you to be with me Junhui and you can call me selfish for that. But kitten, you’ve changed me, and I thank you for that. I promised to protect you, I am sorry that this is happening. We’ll get out of here okay? Please trust me kitten. It’ll all be over soon. I-I.. love you, Junhui. " I didn't notice that my tears started falling.

" W-Wonwon... " he cried.

" I'm sorry kitten, this is all my fault. I dragged you into this. If I just hid you better from Yuan, this won't be happening. I shouldn’t have come here and left you all alone. I was stupid. “

" Wonwoo.... I love you. Please take me away from here. " He pleaded.

" I will Junhui. I promise. "

" Cut the crap out! This isn't your wedding! " Yuan yelled.

_How can I save Junhui?_

_How can I save him from this cruel world?_

_How can I not let him get hurt anymore?_

_How can I not see him crying anymore? How can I see his smiles again?_

_How can I save him?! Tell me! I need to save him. I want to hide him from everyone. I want it to be just us two being happy together._

_But how can I do that? Tell me! How can I save him?! How can I save the person I love?!_

_There is one thing._

Then all of a sudden, they started filling the pool with water quickly." You need to die brother. I'll just use Junhui for myself. " he grabbed Junhui away as Junhui struggled from his grasp.

" Don't touch him! " I started finding a way on how to get to them. I kept tugging on the ends of the rope on my wrists. The water was knee-level when I finally managed to untie myself from it.

" Drown brother. " I hear Yuan shout. immediately climbed up the stairs up and grabbed Junhui away from my Yuan, along with his gun situated on his torso.

" Stop! All of you! Or I will kill you Yuan! " I pointed the gun to Yuan.

" Go ahead and kill me Wonwoo! I know you can't. " I was gripping Junhui’s wrist all the while keeping him behind me.

" What makes you think I can't Yuan? "

_There is **one thing**._

_Junhui can't predict his own future. He can't predict what's going to happen to himself._

Everyone got distracted when police sirens were heard prompting their arrival at the scene.

So I took the _chance_. 

I kissed Junhui’s lips first and looked at him in the eye; god knows how much I have been longing to do that.

" I love you Junhui and I'll do anything to save you. "

My heart shattered into pieces upon knowing what I should do.

A single gunshot was heard. It wasn’t from the police, nor it was from Yuan or his men.

It was from me.

Junhui is now lying dead on the ground with blood staining his clothes.

**_It's the only way I can save him._ **

****

**_To get him out from this cruel world._ **

****

**_So he can't be bothered by cruel people anymore._ **

****

**_I killed Junhui._ **

**_I killed him because I love him._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY T^T i had no other way to do it T^T 
> 
> although i really hope you enjoyed this fic despite the angst 🤧 as ive mentioned at the start, i've written this story way before since i was in high school and i've just changed its characters to wonhui. i did revise some of the scenes to fit wonhui more; although i feel like i still have failed considering that they have a dog in this fic 😔
> 
> i do wanna write something lighter in the future even tho i do associate my previous works to be mainly angst LOL but bcos it's more or less gonna be wonhui, i am gonna try and give them a happy ending each time! not just this time apparently hahaha
> 
> thank you so much for reading this despite the tags! feel free to let me know your thoughts!
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/lunajun_


End file.
